


Deal's a deal –– Betrayed

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin





	Deal's a deal –– Betrayed

Deal's a deal –– Betrayed | 法米英

 

利未记十三章：实际上，宇宙中只存在一种罪，就是背叛。

 

亚瑟咬着牙在心里暗骂，下次应该带上抑制多巴胺的注射剂出任务──如果又遇上精虫上脑的男人的话。

费尔南德斯家庄园占地辽阔，紧邻着的边陲地带几乎都是他们旗下的产地，亚瑟柯克兰的名号纵使没响透半片天也早已再被他们列入重点名单，更何况以目前系统的严缜效率，他毫不怀疑自己连长相穿着都成了每个布署警备”津津乐道”的对象。

 

在疾走的时候英国人还得匆促的系上内衣绑带，这使他不禁再一次地咒骂起了法国人刁钻的品味，举过肩的手臂拉扯到了长时间受禁锢的肌肉，疼痛让他本就不稳的脚步一阵踉跄。该死，他现在的处境极为危险，两个南欧人随时可能变卦，而他又因情势所迫，把阿尔弗雷德和法兰西斯当成了谈判筹码，耳边通讯器早已不知所踪，他与那两个合夥人八九不离十已经成了仇人，这场任务失败得十分彻底，赔了夫人又折兵，危机感让本来消停的肾上激素又往上激增，入了夜的冷风从不再完整的破布料中窜入，看来他必须消失一阵子躲避风头，先不论南欧人是否会对他起了执念，另外那两人若动用起黑市的人力，他实在不知道自己有没有办法相抗衡。

最安全的是先退回英国，但一想到斯科特皮笑肉不笑的嘴脸又让亚瑟打消了念头。

麻烦！先逃离这鬼地方再说。

 

亚瑟索性脱下了碍事的高跟，没落下多少茧的脚掌经不起与砂石互相间的摩擦，很快地就留下了一道道浅红色的伤痕，但将注意力高度集中在逃生路线的少年并不在意，他努力回忆着当初阿尔提供的地图布置，凭着直觉在恍若迷宫的後花园里窜走，若是顺利，他大概能从後方专门提供给花匠园丁出入的小门逃出，虽然沾着一身泥土花瓣的样子实在狼狈地不符合绅士的形象，但现在谁管他呢？

几丛花叶在夜色下魅如鬼影，稀疏有致的围着不大的方形台地，从反射的光线来看，亚瑟猜测那可能用到了相当昂贵的大理石塑造而成，再过去就是几公尺外的门，虽非富丽堂皇也是雕金搂铝，一个小小的後门都如此费心，可知费尔南德斯家族过的是怎样奢华的生活。

亚瑟半蹲着身，枝条随着微风蹭在他裸露的皮肤惹的发痒，这一路上的异常顺利让他有些不安，他又压低了身子，警戒的环绕四周，他今天已经尝到了所谓功亏一篑的屈辱了，实在没兴趣再次体验。

 

「嘿今天那麽难得没翘班」

「刚刚领班脸色特别难看，我可不敢在这种时候又出岔子」

悉悉簌簌的人声自後方传来，这不大的声音让亚瑟脑中警铃大作，他下意识地往大腿摸索，才意识到所有的武器早被敌人取走。

以力搏之？

不可能，被那两个混帐反覆折腾的身子已经失去以往的敏捷和力量，他没有自信能在几秒内驳倒两名受过训练的卫兵，遑论这样的动静可能引发更大的骚动。

『出去吧，只要走的了的话，可别再被抓回来了』

指甲刺入掌心，亚瑟几乎能想像南欧人此刻脸上满是得逞的笑意。

侦探灯的投射范围逐渐逼近，英国人紧了紧身上单薄的衣物，下定决心赌一把，他悄悄捡起了几颗小石子，巧施劲力的往反方向扔去，在卫兵被动静吸引了注意力的同时一个箭步出了藏身之处，猫着身直往门口冲。

「Fuck」被勾到的裙角让亚瑟半跌了身，手掌嗑在地上，浑身酸痛的肌肉几乎是一阵痉挛，他发誓下次谁再让他扮女装他就直接拿枪子崩了那人脑袋。

「谁！」

急促的脚步声开始回返，亚瑟勉强的挣开了勾住的枝叶，在第一人抵达时果断的直往对方面门出拳。

「操！」没料到有此一出的卫兵摀着受创的右眼，摇摇晃晃地跌在地上，然而就在亚瑟跑不到几步，另一个人就从另一侧狠狠的往他右肩袭去。

「我当是甚麽人」

制住他的男人还算年轻，长期受到阳光照拂的脸庞很是不屑。

「原来是个偷情不成的妓|||女」他抓住了”女人”的头发往後扯，正巧对上那双满是愤怒的绿眼睛。

「怎麽不说话？恩？」藉着手中的光线，对方看清了”女人”身上破破烂烂的衣服和白皙皮肤上隐隐约约的青紫痕迹。

「婊子养的，下手真狠」另一个人爬起了身走近朝同伴说：「直接送到管事那边？」 

「不如先来爽一下？看这妞长的可真不错」

「领事说今晚抓到的人一律必须送到家主面前」

「嘿！」其中一个男人矮下身，像是建议那样说道：「是要直接把妳送上受刑呢──要知道我们家主施罚起来可是很恐怖的，还是来取悦我们，高兴了就放妳一条生路？」

被送回去大概就没有再逃出来的可能，更何况他现在一看到他们的脸就一阵反胃，但另个选向简直是奇耻大辱，不行，他必须寻找另种可能。

 

「唉呀呀，应该还有第三个选择喔」

一声巨响就让原本紧闭的门化为废墟，金发蓝眼的高大男子就站在残骸上面俯视他们，他吹着口哨，镜片下的蓝眼睛像是会发光似的异常明亮。

「阿尔你说错了，小公主怎麽还能有选择呢？」跟着走进的男人拨了拨自己的发丝，一向和煦的笑容在此时却莫名渗人。

对眼前状况完全反应不及的亚瑟此时半跪在地上，甚至连两个卫兵倒下也未能让他回神，本应远在另边城市的两人怎麽可能像是瞬移般出现在此处？他们又是怎麽料到他会逃往这里？又怎麽让时机抓的那麽刚好？脑袋一片空白的亚瑟被法兰西斯揽在怀中，全身发冷僵硬的如坠冰窖。

 

「宝贝，单方面终止合夥关系的下场，你很清楚不是吗？」

 

 

直到被强制跩上了车时亚瑟才真正意识到即将面对的後果，他抓住法兰西斯搂在腰间的手，使了十成十的力量想要扳下，曲起的膝盖恰恰撞上了试图制止他行为的法兰西斯，法国人的笑在一瞬间凝在了唇畔，他不再温柔地将亚瑟双手反折至後方，另手直接将对方的上半身按在後方的座椅，嗓音没有丝毫感情：「阿尔，有没有镇定剂？」。

从後视镜看到两人状况的阿尔发出意味不明的笑声，他单手支在方向盘，在狠力采下加速器时开始翻找着车柜：「直接注射吧」

法兰西斯更用力地按着想要抬起头的亚瑟，和阿尔交换了心照不宣的眼神：「当然」  
他接过了对方丢过来的夹链袋，很快地取出了针筒，在将针头刺入英国人静脉的同时轻声呢喃：「好好睡吧，亚瑟，你还有得受的」

 

 

若神愿意宽恕众生的罪，那他愿意……..  
──喔不对，不好意思，他们从来不信神。

 

 

 

 

晨曦如瀑布铺散而下，撒落的光束被特意设计的圆顶拢住，再经过特意挑高的穹顶後就只剩下了纯粹的黑暗，直直延展而下的柱体颜色过於沉闷，灰暗的几乎和墙面融为一体。

没有光的世界。

没有光。

 

铺天盖地的寒冷伴着凉气直扑而来。

「醒了？」

半卧在地上的亚瑟缓缓睁开了眼，冰水让尚未换下的破碎衣物紧贴在身上，然而刺入骨髓的并非触及皮肤的温度，而是眼前两人审视他的眼光。

戏谑丶冰冷丶像看着囊中猎物那样令人不舒服。

「我以为你们还有点绅士的自觉」亚瑟挣扎的让自己坐起，才发现双手已被一条不长的铁炼拴在墙上的圆环。

「对你，我想没那个必要」阿尔摘下了眼睛，同时捏破了手中的可乐罐子，他觉得自己已经忍得够久了。

「柯克兰先生，你知道我建立起一个据点需要多久吗？」，他蹲下身，语气隐隐有山雨欲来的威压。

「然而你在一夜之间就让那两个乡巴佬破坏掉一半。」

亚瑟暗自倒抽了一口气，他实在没想到对方手脚如此之迅速，更没想到阿尔曾经提供给他的情报从没做假，照此推测，身为军火商的法兰西斯怕是也遭到了不小的重创，他咬紧了唇，再抬起头的双眼除了平静的一潭湖水外再无他物，横竖都是一刀，他决定直切主题：「你们要甚麽？」

 

亚瑟一生从未这样低声下气，却在这短短的时间内不得不重复的出此下策，更糟糕的是之前他手头上还有勉强可用的筹码，现在他则毫无退路。

相比美国人昭然若揭的脾气，一旁的法兰西斯倒是平静许多，他捏住亚瑟的下巴，强迫那双高傲的眼睛注视自己：

「Mon cher，哥哥我最讨厌人的三种行为，我以为不用对你说明，看来错得离谱」  
亚瑟看清了他手上拿着了一个不长的短鞭，顿时感受到後颈上汗毛直竖。

「Un (第一)，背叛」  
「Deux (第二)，反抗」  
「Trois (第三)，耍贱」

他站起了身，俯视着默不作声的英国人，目光扫过对方被摆弄的身躯，到底还是勾起了不算冰冷微笑。  
「我还是比较喜欢在床上」

「等等吧」  
阿尔弗雷德轻而易举的压制住亚瑟的挣扎，将抵在自己胸前的双手套上了皮索，一边检查是否拴紧一边假装沉吟：「让Hero想想喔，我要甚麽呢」

他的手滑到亚瑟胸膛，宽大的手掌覆盖上冷白的肌肤，舒展的手指一点点探入：「我想知道要花多久时间才能让高贵的柯克兰公主──」

外衣被撕裂的声音应声响起，伴着阿尔刻意压低的声音简直像是丧钟直贯入耳。

「──彻底崩溃」

他粗暴的吻上咒骂出声的嘴，一旁的法兰西斯绕道了英国人後方，当尖锐的触感划过皮肤，亚瑟才意识到对方正拿着小刀割开下身的裙摆。

第二次，亚瑟觉得运气糟透了。

已经是第二次这样近乎赤身裸体的被迫暴露在男人面前。

「桀骜不驯」法兰西斯和阿尔交换了位置，他用柄端挑起对方下巴，毫不意外地看到满是不甘心的怒视。

「虽然这样的表情很让人着迷，但我劝你还是安分点」

他左手端着不知从哪来的红酒杯，剔透的杯壁残留着液体刚滑过的痕迹。

「你们不能这样」

被固定住的手脚再加上前後两人的挟持，完全是动弹不得，阿尔滚烫的体温就贴在背脊，尝试想要逃离的後果只换得全身喧嚣的疼痛，亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，试图不让湿润的水气显露出一丁点踪迹。

 

「亚蒂，我看你好像搞不清楚状况，需要醒醒神吗？」阿尔玩弄已经松脱在白皙肩头的黑色绑带，十分恶质的故意放慢了解开的动作，危险而色情。

「一桶冰水满足不了你，那一瓶红酒呢？」

被夺去视觉後是热辣辣的火焰，在全身四处疯狂的燃烧，束缚丶未知的恐惧丶疼痛，他已经分布清是谁的手在肆虐，法国人每个考验他忍耐力的鞭打都让他颤抖，四处游走的指尖则不时不的刻意抚过红的刺眼的伤痕。

亚瑟看不见，不知道那些艳红的伤痕在自己白净的身上显得多麽妖冶。

「暴力美学是一种艺术」

他被迫拉开了双腿，鞭子仅仅擦过私密处娇嫩皮肤的结果是翻倍的剧疼，破碎的痛呼在手指侵入口腔时被搅成了呜咽。

刺人的胡渣蹭了蹭亚瑟早已潮红的双颊，随之响起的为婉转而优柔的法语：「Esthétique(美学)」

然後是伴着侵入後穴而来的美式腔调：「Erogenous (诱惑)」

如果可以亚瑟实在很想怒斥这两人狗屁不通的言论，他不明白原应相看两厌的搭档怎麽在这种时候就那麽有默契。

阿尔环在英国人腰侧的手抹过上头渗出的血珠，并放到嘴里舔去，带着甜味的血腥让他十分满意：「你的血好甜啊，亚瑟」

他一边说手掌还一边来回抚摸丶按揉早已泛红的双丘，手指来回在臀缝前後滑动。

「恶趣味」  
法兰西斯轻笑，左手若有似无的顺着脸颊抚碰而下，柔滑的触感让他动作不由自主的按揉了起来，却满是威胁的用鞭头绕着亚瑟胸膛上另边的敏感打转。

在还没预料到发生甚麽事之前，鞭子就准确的掠过了胸前凸起的殷色。

「啊──」直窜脑门的疼痛让亚瑟陷入了一片浑沌，滔天的酥麻没等他完全恢复就淹没了理智，妍丽的嫣红趁着泛上情欲的身躯，淫靡而撩人，媚意十足。

「你没资格说我，法兰西斯，我以为你们向来怜香惜玉」  
阿尔啃咬着对方的颈窝，看似怜惜的抚过身前人充血而挺立的乳尖，但掐弄起的动作可没如话语那样温柔，他肆意的开拓这曾经不把他放进眼里的英国人，粗野的动作将对方的神智撕裂成一瓣瓣，漫天纷飞的意识幻化成了白色光点。 

「我在很久以前就想这麽做了」法兰吻了吻亚瑟泛着血丝的柔软唇瓣，顺便拿下对方已经被生理泪水浸湿的眼罩

「那麽漂亮的身体就该有一些装饰」

「Fuck off」亚瑟呼吸急促的呸了一口，纵使被两个敌人抱在怀里也没能让他减下多少自尊。

「要用在哪里呢？」阿尔乾笑的弹了弹对方已经硬挺的欲望，对於亚瑟的战栗感到兴奋：「还是这里？」  
带着茧的手指又回到了不堪凌迟乳首，这回他动作又变成了漫不经心的玩弄。  
「在那之前我想先给能让小少爷欲仙欲死的好东西好了」

「变态丶人渣！」止不住的愤怒冲破了情欲，亚瑟几乎是一找到喘息的机会就开骂。

「噢！怎麽就没听你骂那两个南欧人呢？」走到另一边的法兰西斯如此调侃，手上还拿着一瓶被撕掉标签的酒瓶。

「毕竟他们才是合夥人不是吗？」阿尔像是想起了甚麽一样，他解开了铁炼却没松开手铐，十分轻松地抱起了英国人纤瘦的身躯，再放下俘虏时眼中闪着暴戾的光芒。

亚瑟知道自己被放到了床上，但这并不值得安慰，一向准确的第六感告诉他事情没有那麽简单，来自美国的年轻小活子乐此不疲的吻着他身上的鞭痕，刻意地舔弄让痛感和快感癫狂的交织，他双手被举过头压制，再睁开眼睛时看到的就是法兰西斯凑上来的笑脸。

「美酒与佳人相伴，巴黎人的经典浪漫」

他咬开了木塞并钳住亚瑟下颚，丝毫不在意会弄脏床单，不容置疑的下了命令：「全部喝下去」

这种状况要集中注意几乎不可能，灌入喉腔的酒精漫着芬香，然而其中不寻常的甜腻让亚瑟想扭头将之全部吐出。

强行灌酒的滋味并不好熟，亚瑟自知酒量不好，甚至可以说是差劲无比，排斥的不适让他猛然呛咳起来，肺部似乎被大火燃烧那样痛苦，他觉得自己吸不到氧气，要命的窒息感让仰起的脖颈呈现出绝望的诱惑。

「你加了多少」阿尔弗雷德抬起了亚瑟的右腿，探进的手指浅浅深深的辗过内壁。

「两包」

「好狠啊」阿尔看着法兰西斯慢条斯理的束缚住亚瑟欲宣泄的出口，再没有比那声要命的呻吟更加有效的催情剂。

 

「你...给我吃了甚麽？」亚瑟应是知道的，从一层翻上一层的热度丶突然迸发出的渴望和下身无法忍受的肿痛就应该知道，但他打从心底不想承认，人再怎麽坚强终有脆弱的一面，更何况是这样雪上加霜的报复和操弄，靡息中的哭腔再也掩盖不了他快要投降的理智。

「别试图反抗，亲爱的」法兰西斯拍了拍他的脸颊，捏着下巴的力道有增无减。

阿尔在他们谈话之馀取出放在柜头的黑色乳夹，没给亚瑟意思预警的就直接玩弄起不堪负荷的红肿。

「啊..!!!拿开」

「真的？」阿尔弹了一下夹子的尾端，让被操弄的男人如离了水的鱼那样蜷起了身子。

「媚药─红酒和媚药，说实在这还是特地为你准备的」法兰西斯好心的解释，他早就被身下人暗哑的嗓音弄得浑身燥热，而那个抢占先机的美国人却像是永远都做不完前戏似的停滞不前。

 

「阿尔弗雷德你是萎了吗？」  
闻言而抬起头的男人不太愉快，他抽回了手，眷恋无比地在细腻的腿跟处游移。

 

「法兰西斯，嘴巴放乾净点，别忘记我们有帐还没算」

压入的饱胀感让亚瑟无法插进两个男人之间的争辩，没有支撑点的他只能依靠两人的扶持，一下比一下凶猛的撞击使那瞳孔涣散无比，年轻的小夥子很快地就找到能让英国人彻底沉沦於性爱的关键，他感受到对方瞬间搅紧的炙热，探出手意思意思抚弄对方得不到抒解的前端，拇指轻轻按压不停分泌液体的铃口，本是平静无波的湖水绿顿时波光潋艳，暧昧的泪光氤氲而上，最终溃堤似的沿着眼角倘落，再紧闭的嘴巴也承受不住如此的攻势，节节升起的温度中，他们听出了英国人压抑的嗓音中逐渐败退的坚持，过於黏稠的音节简直蛊惑情火，阿尔不忘示威性的看了一眼法兰西斯。

 

然而对方并没有接到美国人的挑畔，他让自己得以先在亚瑟温润的嘴巴中得到慰藉，在模拟性交的动作同时，用手指点着亚瑟锁骨上遍布的吻痕，抚过染着粉色的雪白肌肤，有一下没一下的挑弄着乳夹，语气或许夹杂赞叹却也有惋惜。

「可别昏过去啊小少爷」

 

当交合双方变动的同时就象徵了另一场重新开始的折磨，法兰西斯看着眼前的春色无边，粉嫩的肉色流出透白的黏液，淫荡而引人遐想，他没有多做犹豫就直接将自己埋入。

受制於双方的亚瑟不住喘息，眉间的纹路或许是因着痛苦丶快感丶又或者是无尽的羞辱而逐渐加深，他终是沉入了澎湃的情欲大海，原是细碎的呻吟终在不济交替的侵占下成了放荡的叫喊，亚瑟不知是否在一片混乱中曾经放下崇高的尊严求饶，法兰西斯和阿尔也忘记了这场荒淫飨宴最开始的目的，但有何妨，这天的狂乱欢爱或许就此落下，但他们有无数的明天，无数个掌控身下人未来的明天。

FIN


End file.
